Chemistry In the Gym
by RabbitDork101
Summary: What can possibly happen in a gym?read to find out.


Chemistry In the Gym

by RabbitDork101

------------------

TROY BOLTON- superstar of the East High basketball team, and now star of the new Winter Musicale- Twinkle Town. Troy was shooting free throws for the heck of it. Actually, this was his practice, he missed original practice to rehearse for the play and his dad, Coach, went to go talk to Ms. Darbus about it. His dad thought Troy was losing his touch on the court, but in essence, he was getting better. Gabriella made him the happiest he'd ever been. His dad didn't like the fact that Troy was singing and blamed it on Gabriella. Troy already loved to sing, just never showed it. Gabriella was like an added bonus, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Troy heard the door open, then shut, figured it was his dad and continued to shoot the basketball into the hoops, _SWISH!_

"Hey WILDCAT!" Troy looked over his shoulder and saw Gabriella. GABRIELLA MONTEZ- smart, beautiful, team member of the East High Scholastic Decatholon Team, and now star of the Winter Musicale- Twinkle Town- also Troy Bolton's girlfriend.

"Hey, what's up?" Troy asked, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know if you missed me. So... did you?"

"Well...it might be possible...let me think, yeah, I might've missed you."

"Well, since you MIGHT'VE missed me, I guess I missed you too." she said, leaning up to kiss him on the nose.

Troy's voice got all formal, like his father's, and said, "Well, Ms. Montez, I'm practicing, so..."

"So...?" Gabriella asked confused.

"So...I was wondering if while I shot hoops..."

"We could..." they continued adding onto each others last phrase.

"WE could practice a song from the musical." Troy suggested.

"Ok...let's try..."

"What I've Been Looking For." they said at the same time.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see

that you were also right beside me-"

"Thought I was alone

with no one to hold."

"But you were always right beside me.

this feeling's like no other

I want you to know

that I've never had someone

that knows me like you do

the way you do

and I've never had someone

as good for me as you

no one like you

so lonely before

I finally found

what I've been looking for."

"Ooooo Oooo"

Suddenly Troy screamed out in pain. As he made a jump shot he landed on a basketball and fell to the ground.

"Ow, that ... really hurt."

"Oh my gosh, Troy, are you ok?" Gabriella said running over to the fallen boy. And examining the already swollen and purple ankle. She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were shut, and he was breathing deeply. "Does this hurt?" she asked not even touching his ankle.

Immediately Troy screamed, "Ow, yes, don't touch."

"Considering I didn't even touch, I think that you really hurt yourself." she said kissing his cheek.

"Well... I, you know... it does really hurts."

Gabriella pulled him up into a sitting position, "I'm sure it does, and since you were a big boy and didn't cry, I'm going to give you a kiss." When she tried to pull away, he pulled her back. After a couple minutes of kissing, Coach Bolton walked in, interrupting them. The two sprang apart and Gabriella hit a basketball, knocking it into Troy's hurt ankle.

"Oww."

"Sorry, umm, Coach Bolton, Troy, he did something to his ankle and-"

"And you decided to make out in the gym?"

"NO!" Troy yelled, "I mean, well yes." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"OK, well, let's take a look at your ankle." Jack said, coming closer to Troy. "Wow. What did you do?"

"Jump shot and I landed on a basketball." Troy said sheepishly.

"Ok let me go get a wheel chair. At least you did it playing basketball and not dancing." Coach Bolton chuckled. When he left the two began kissing again.

"You know I blew off Taylor for you."

"That's ok, she probably thinks she blowing you off for Chad."

"Hahah, you're so funny."

"So what were you gonna do with Taylor."

"Chemistry."

"Well, I think we have plenty of that."

THE END

tadada!

its over

finished

well ah

now review!

rabbitdork101


End file.
